Prefiero Las Morenas, No Las Rubias
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: Entre Eclipse y Amanecer. Edward las prefiere morenas. Específicamente: A Bella Swan. ¿Cómo tomará esto Tanya? ¿Qué hara cuando le diga sus preferencias? ExB.


_**Disclaimer: ¡Vamos! Sabemos que todo pertenece a la señora Meyer. Aunque, ¿saben? ¡La historia es mía!**_

**_Summary: Entre Eclipse y Amanecer. Edward las prefiere morenas. Específicamente: A Bella Swan. ¿Cómo tomará esto Tanya? ¿Qué hara cuando le diga sus preferencias? ExB._**__

_**Prefiero las morenas, no las rubias**_

- ¡Te lo digo enserio, Tanya! –Suspiró exasperada, Alice.

Hacía unos minutos había llamado a Denali. Toda la familia quería saber que había sido últimamente de sus _primos_. Claro que, Tanya, ignorando el hecho de que Edward salía con una humana, había intentado por todos los medios hablar con é.

- Alice, creo que tu y yo somos muy buenas mentirosas –Habló, Tanya, sonriendo con suficiencia-. La práctica hace al maestro, ¿recuerdas? Así que, por favor, comunícame con Edward.

Alice soltó un chillido.

- Fue a la casa de su novia –La paciencia tenía un límite, y Tanya estaba llegando al de la pequeña Cullen-. Por enésima ocasión, llámalo más tarde.

Y colgó.

Tanya bufó exasperada.

Tenía tiempo que no veía a los Cullen y sería interesante hacerles una visita. Sin avisar, tomo una maleta de la habitación de Kate y metió su ropa. Al menos pasaría tres días ahí, por lo mucho.

Salió de la casa y fue rumbo a la parada de autobuses, donde espero hasta que un chico de dieciséis años se ofreció a llevarla hasta Forks. Se regodeó al saber que a un tenía ese _encanto_, pero que Edward no lo veía y ella quería a Edward.

Mientras tanto, poco después de cortar la llamada, Edward y Bella llegaron sonrientes.

Alice miro a Edward y soltó una risita.

- Tanya quiere que le regreses la llamada –Frunció los labios, intentando contener la risa.

Bella frunció el ceño y miró a Alice.

- ¿Tanya? ¿La guapísima inmortal, rubia y escultural de Denali? –Gruñó, Bella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando por la respuesta de su novio. Se notaba que él se encontraba en un estado de shock. ¿Bella le estaba haciendo una escena de celos?

La abrazo y besó su frente.

- Sabes que eres la única –Y le sonrió de la única manera que él sabía hacerlo. La mortal pareció complacida con la respuesta y no continuo hondando el tema.

La noche cayó y Bella tuvo que regresar a su casa. Se despidió de la familia Cullen en general y se marchó en su camioneta.

Medianoche. El ulular del viento se escuchaba. Edward leía acostado sobre la cama, mientras escuchaba ''Claro de Luna''. Sonrió. Dentro de poco iría a ver a Bella.

Caminó hacia la puerta y… ¡Sorpresa!

Una Tanya con un vestido strapless y a la altura del muslo le sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Edward! –Chilló de alegría, mientras se arrojaba a su cuello.

Él la separó con delicadeza.

_Sorpresa_, pensó Tanya, _he venido a visitarte_.

Escuchó la risita de Alice, seguida de la de Jasper, para al final, rematar con la carcajada de Emmett. ¡Traidores! Ellos sabían que llegaría. Se agarró el puente de la nariz y miró a Tanya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Una pregunta tonta, puesto que sabía que lo había ido a visitar exclusivamente a _él_.

¡_Uy!,_ pensó Alice, soltando risitas, _si se entera Bella porque no fuiste a visitarla hoy…_

Edward suspiró frustrado y dejo pasar a Tanya. Como el caballero que es la ayudó con la maleta. La vampiresa estaba fascinada con el interior de la casa. Era preciosa.

- Su casa es bellísima, Edward –Aduló, Tanya, con un tono muy empalagoso y moviendo las pestañas como si algo se le hubiera metido en el ojo.

- Gracias –Masculló, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, nervioso, pero no por ella, sino por lo que sucedería si Bella se enteraba de porque tal vez no la visitaría hoy.

Tanya soltó una risita tonta. A saber de que se reiría porque no pensaba nada.

- Y dime, _Edward_ –Pronunció su nombre con un tono coqueto-. ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?

Él abrió sus ojos y escucho las risitas de Alice. ¡Duende embustero!

- Eh –Se paseo incomodo por la sala de estar-. Isabella…

La inmortal de cabellos fresas, se giró hacia él con una expresión de horror.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –Inquirió, molesta. ¿Y ahora ella, por qué se enojaba?-. ¿Una humana?

Enojado por las hirientes palabras de ella, y sus pensamientos de superioridad, levanto la barbilla de modo desafiante –al igual que Bella- y la miró retadoramente. Pero lo que colmo el vaso, fue el vanidoso pensamiento de Tanya, donde decía que sólo la quería para un rato, y que después la botaría.

- Tanya –Intentó hablar con voz controlada-. Amo a Isabella –Dijo lentamente, como si de una tonta se tratara-. Y tú no eres mi tipo.

Hizo una mueca con la cara cuando Edward termino de decir lo último. Puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miro furiosa.

- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, Señor Edward Cullen? –Escupió.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

- Prefiero las morenas –Pensó en Bella y sonrió inconscientemente-. No las rubias.

Los hermanos Cullen se rieron, Jasper e incluso a Rosalie se le escapó una risita.

Tanya estaba que echaba chispas.

- Lo siento –Se disculpo, Edward dando poder a su avasalladora mirada y su aterciopelada voz.

La mirada de la inmortal se perdió. Deslumbrada. Edward tenía ese extraño efecto.

- ¿Ah? –Sólo faltaba el hilito de baba que escurriera por una de las comisuras de su boca.

El sexy vampiro sonrió. Poco después Tanya abandonó la casa, con todo y maletas.

Toda la familia bajo a ver el estado mental de Edward.

- ¿E-Edward? –Alice preguntó, con la voz temblando. O tenía miedo o estaba soportando la risa que no tardaría por salir.

Él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pasando después la mirada por cada uno de los demás.

Leyó la mente de su hermana favorita. Se dio cuenta de que ella había visto venir todo esto el día anterior. Gruñó y mostro los dientes.

- A… -El timbre de la casa sonó.

El peculiar aroma de Bella llegó a las fosas nasales de Edward.

Corrió hasta la puerta, revelando a una Bella soñolienta y con los ojos cansados.

- Amor –Susurro, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las ojeras-. ¿Por qué no has dormido?

Ella le dio una sonrisa.

- No estabas.

Ambos se sonrieron, cómplices. Los Cullen abandonaron la estancia dándoles privacidad. Pero no creían que se librarían de lo de Tanya tan fácilmente.

Entonces, el vampiro frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Bella se sonrojó y fijo su vista en sus zapatos desgastados.

- Eh –Carraspeó y volvió la vista a su novio-. Caminando.

Se encogió de hombros, pero Edward no parecía muy contento con la respuesta.

- Tonta Bella. ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo! –Exclamó, mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

Los pequeños brazos de Bella rodearon la espalda de Edward. Él suspiro y olió su cabello. Un olor celestial. Con sus tibios labios busco los de Edward, subiendo por su cuello, mentón, hasta que dio con ellos. Un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Pero, ¿qué más se podía esperar de una chica de cabellos morenos y ojos cafés?

Sin duda, el café significa calor.

En un par de horas la fue a dejar a su hogar. Se despidió con un corto beso y un _'hasta luego, amor'_.

Cuando regresó a la casa Alice no paraba de soltar risitas. Intento leer su mente, pero estaba cantando en rumano. Le dio una sonrisita llena de burla y diversión, antes de correr con Jasper a hacer sabrá Dios que cosas.

Emmett y Rosalie habían salido de caza. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme había ido a hacer las _compras_.

Se sentó frente a su piano y comenzó con la canción de Esme. No llevaba ni la mitad cuando la puerta sonó.

Soltó un bufido y, como ni Alice ni Jasper bajaron a abrir, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

¿Es qué Tanya nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo? ¿Cuándo dejaría su extraña obsesión con él?

Frente a él estaba una Tanya distinta con respecto a la noche anterior. Teñida de un castaño cenizo.

- ¿Y ahora? –Sonrió.

_¡Esto no puede ser!,_ pensó.

* * *

**_¿Qué? ¿Qué que hago aquí?_**

**_Aburrida._**

**_Estoy mortificada y eso. Quería desahogarme y esta idea me rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho._**

**_Lo que uno hace cuando esta obsesionado, ¿verdad?_**

**_Si les gusto, ya saben, dejen un lindo comentario. Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, etc._**

**_Respecto a TT traere pronto el Epílogo. Y lo mismo digo con la FF de mi querida Bree._**

**_Besos y mordizkos._**

**_AnNeLice._**

**_(Sí me cambie el nombre xD)_**


End file.
